marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 600
| StoryTitle1 = Forever | Synopsis1 = In Latveria: Doctor Doom, Nathaniel Richards, and an Alternate Reed Richards await their next move. While inside the Baxter Building the children of the Future Foundation continue to work away. At the Other Side of Zero, the Anti-Priest and a holographic projection of his master, Annihilus, prepare for attack. As do the Universal Inhumans aboard the floating city of Attilan. Below them in the Future City, the Kree welcome the rebirth of their leader, the Supreme intelligence. While in on the roof of the Baxter Building, the adult members of the Future Foundation and their allies watch in horror as the Kree attacke New York City. As the Kree forces begin attacking, the gathered heroes dive into battle, but as they face the invading alien fleet, it becomes clear that this battle will cause a great deal of damage. This impromptu invasion was not anticipated by the Anti-Priest at the Other Side of Zero. He quickly informs Annihilus of the current development. Annihilus orders the Negative Zone portal to be opened immediately, and so the Anti-Priest sends his warriors out to take control of the Baxter Building. While in Latveria, Nathaniel Richards pleads with Kristoff Vernard to open his doors and allow the rogue alternate Reed Richards safe refuge in the country, telling him that their victory counts on it. At that very moment, Attilan also comes under attack from the Kree attack. When Medusa tells Black Bolt that he must seek cover, he refuses to flee as he has made mental contact with the Supreme Intelligence in the Future City below. Below Ronan orders they cease the attack on the city of the Inhumans, but the Supreme Intelligence informs him that he mistakes the purpose of the Supremor Seed and his resurrection. He mind links with Ronan and Crystal to reveal the truth. He explains that the point of his resurrection was to ensure the complete annihilation of the Inhumans as they posed a threat to the Kree empire. He orders Ronan to command a ship so they can watch the destruction of Earth from space. Back in New York City, Mister Fantastic has build a device that will channel Sue's powers through Iron Man's armor to erect a force field around Manhattan to protect it from further damage. With news that the Kree trapped in the city are about to attack SoHo, the Thing leads a group of heroes to stop them there, fearing for the safety of Alicia Masters. While within the Baxter Building, the children have completed the device that will allow them to transport the top three floors of the Baxter Building anywhere they want. Suddenly, they are attacked by the forces of Annihilus. Alex Power orders the children to flee to the upper floors while he holds them back. While in SoHo, the authorities try to keep an army of Kree Sentries at bay when Ben and the others arrive. Although the first group are easily destroyed, the next wave knocks out both the Red Hulk and She-Hulk out, leaving Ben alone to battle them. Diving into fight the robots by himself, Ben tells Alicia to run to safety. Back at the Baxter Building, the children cannot hold off the invaders further, and are forced to activate their panic device, sending the top floors of the building elsewhere. Seeing this from the Statue of Liberty, Reed cannot go as he has to monitor the device protecting the city and send Spider-Man to investigate. Spider-Man arrives just as the invading forces of Annihilus are about to force open the portal to the Negative Zone. As Spider-Man fights through these invaders he is too late to stop them from blasting open the door. However, Spider-Man is surprised when he sees the Human Torch -- alive and well -- with Annihilus as his prisoner. | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Steve Epting | Inker1_1 = Rick Magyar | Inker1_2 = Steve Epting | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = John Denning | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * * ** * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* and ********** ******** ******** ***** ****** * ** *** **** * Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Kree dreadnoughts | StoryTitle2 = Whatever Happened to Johnny Storm? | Synopsis2 = Months ago, the Human Torch sacrificed his life to stop the Annihilation Wave from invading Earth, trapping himself on the opposite side of the Negative Zone. With the horde coming upon him, the Torch flames on and goes down fighting. Although Johnny manages to take down two waves with successive nova blasts, he is still brought down. When Annihilus demands that Johnny open the portal, he refuses to surrender it and the ruler of the Negative Zone slays him on the spot. Four days later, Annihilus is attempting to open the portal but to no avail. Suddenly it opens from the other side and Annihilus is greeted by Mister Fantastic. Reed demands that Annihilus turn over Johnny's body and threatens to destroy the Negative Zone with the Ultimate Nullifier if he doesn't do so. However, Annihilus openly welcomes death and cryptically tells Reed that Johnny is the luck one, endlessly resurrecting himself. He then shows Reed a bloody swath of Johnny's Fantastic Four uniform. This horrifies Reed who begins to doubt his plan and closes the door. Annihilus then turns to his minions and orders that "he" be brought back. Johnny awakens from a nightmare about the Anti-Priest's sermon at the Other Side of Zero, and the strange woman he brought home from there. He wakes up and is horrified to find that he is being reassembled by Negative Zone insects. Johnny panics as the process is incredibly painful. The doctors warn him not to flame on as he will incinerate the bugs and kill himself all over again, that he has done so many times already. Johnny gives in and soon finds himself in one of many cells along with a group of Universal Inhumans who call themselves the Light Brigade. They introduce themselves as Udonta the Stone Thrower, Dara Ko Eke the All-Knowing, Voor the Sun, Prax the Metallic Titan, and Houd the Creeping Death. They explain that they were made to enter Eldrac who sent them where they needed to be and how they found themselves -- and their leader, Kal Blackbane -- were transported to the Negative Zone where they have been forced to fight in the arenas to the death, only to be resurrected and made to fight again. Johnny finds this all ridiculous, that their whole point is tie die, however, Udonta tells them that they are meant to die magnificently. A month later, Johnny has healed enough to be put into the arena himself. He goes in blazing, destroying all the warriors set against him. However, when Johnny tries to unleash his power against Annihilus, he is shocked to find that his flame doesn't affect him. Annihilus then cuts Johnny in half, killing him again. Johnny wakes up to find himself being reassembled by the arena bugs again. Annihilus then comes to demand Johnny give up the gate, but he refuses to talk again. Annihilus grabs, Johnny and drags him out of the lab and into a communications room. There Johnny watches in horror as Annihilus is contacted by the Anti-Priest, and Reed Richards who begin plotting to open up the portal from the other side. Johnny is unaware that this is an alternate version of Reed Richards. His shock increases as this Reed Richards gives Annihilus the technology needed to rip open the portal and allow his invasion forces to access Earth. Put back in his cell, Johnny tries to convince the members of the Light Brigade to help him break free and prevent the invasion of Earth. When they point out that Annihilus is invincible, Johnny mentions their one weakness: the Cosmic Control Rod, his power source. The Light Brigade then reveal that they could have escaped at any moment, but had no reason to do so until now. They break free and attack the Annihilation Wave just as they are preparing for the Anti-Priest is about to open the portal. Johnny wipes out most of the invasion force with a nova blast. The Light Brigade then piles onto Annihilus. Durning the course of the battle, Kal Blackbane is impaled with the triden of Annihilus which also holds the Cosmic Control Rod. Kal pulls it out of his body and tosses it into the air. Both Johnny and Annihilus fly up to try and get ahold of the triton. The two struggle over the weapon, but ultimately, Johnny is the victor. With Annihilus now defeated and their prisoner, Johnny is now the ruler of the Negative Zone. With it's armies on his side, he orders that they open the gate... | Writer2_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler2_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Inker2_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Colourist2_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = John Denning | Editor2_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: ** ** * ** ** * Other Characters: * * ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** Arena ** Prison * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* and ******** ****** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Black Queen | Synopsis3 = Within the city of Attilan, Queen Medusa is sought out by her husband, Black Bolt, who requests her audience. The two meld minds so that they can speak "openly" with each other. Meduas expresses her dislike of the other "queens" who make up the Universal Inhumans who have betrothed themselves to Black Bolt. Black Bolt assures her that he knows nothing of them, unlike her and that it is fate that has thrust this new situation upon them. When Medusa expresses a desire to bring things back to the way they where, however Black Bolt tells her that the current situation cannot allow for that. However, Black Bolt assures her that he loves only her and that this mental bond is the thing that he shares exclusively with her. This satisfies Medusa, and they dissolve the connection. As Black Bolt walks off to carry on his duty, he and Medusa lock eyes and smile. | Writer3_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler3_1 = Ming Doyle | Inker3_1 = Ming Doyle | Colourist3_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer3_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor3_1 = John Denning | Editor3_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Arc | Synopsis4 = Days Ago... Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman have piloted a ship to the moon. There Galactus is waiting for them, as he has summoned them, and a certain item to the moon to meet with him... The Arc. Galactus explains that very soon their world will be at the risk of destruction. Not willing to allow that to happen, Galactus informs Richards that the Arc will summon him should they need the power of Galactus on their side. The couple are confused as the in the future Galactus may die and be buried on Earth. However, Galactus explains that there is a Galactus seed on Earth. Galactus explains that he lost the Galactus Seed in a battle against the Asgardians and it has been hidden somewhere on the Earth. He goes on to explain that it is a Celestial mistake and if the Earth is destroyed, it will create a new Galactus that is too immature to carry out his tasks with the proper measure, and the end of all time will come that much sooner. Galactus reiterates that this should not happen and not to hesitate to summon him should they need. When Reed and Sue ask Galactus if there is anything else they need to know, Galactus inquires as to how they haven't noticed what their son Franklin has been up to. | Writer4_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler4_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker4_1 = Gerry Alanguilan | Colourist4_1 = Javier Tartaglia | Letterer4_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor4_1 = John Denning | Editor4_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor4_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * The Arc * Vehicles: * FF's ship * | StoryTitle5 = Remember | Synopsis5 = On the day of his birthday, Franklin was visited by his future-self who re-awoken the boy's mutant powers. The first thing the boy did was create a tiny universe. However, the universe became too big and the boy had to hide it in his closet. Franklin pretty much forgot about it until after his uncle Johnny seemingly died in the Negative Zone. Seeking an escape from the sadness, Franklin and Leech decided to venture into this universe. There they discovered they could shape the world around them into anything they wanted. Taking up super-hero identities of Hyperstorm and Kid Incredible, Franklin and Leech had many adventures on this world. However, Franklin soon realised that they are not alone and demanding that the intruder show himself, they are greeted by an adult being that has no definition. He shows Franklin the scope of his powers -- that of a god. This person tells Franklin that the purpose of showing him all this is because in the future Franklin will fix everything, however he needs to practice the use of his powers first. Returning the boys to Franklin's room, the mystery man tells Franklin that he is his biggest fan. | Writer5_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler5_1 = Farel Dalrymple | Inker5_1 = Farel Dalrymple | Colourist5_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Letterer5_1 = Farel Dalrymple | Editor5_1 = John Denning | Editor5_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor5_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Dr. Doom (Harvey Elder) * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* and ******** * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = "FOREVER" Part One * THIS IS IT! The 50th anniversary issue of the Fantastic Four! This month we begin the 5-part conclusion to the story that began over 30 issues ago. * Joins us for the epic celebration of Marvel's First Family with 96 pages of all-new content written by Jonathan Hickman with art by Steve Epting, Carmine Di Giandomenico, Leinil Yu and Farel Dalrymple. | Notes = Continuity Notes Forever: * The fate of the Future Foundation children is revealed in . Whatever Happened to Johnny Storm? * The Human Torch seemingly died in . Reed threatening Annihilus with the Ultimate Nullifier occurred in the . * Johnny's nightmare is a flashback of events from . The Light Brigade's passage into Eldrac happened in that same issue. * The discussion between Annihilus and the alternate Reed Richards was first seen from Reed's perspective in . The Arc * The Galactus Seed incident occurred in - Remember * Franklin's powers were re-awakened by his future self in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}